


Have you ever seen a raging pomeranian?

by Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle



Series: Youtuber Oneshots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle/pseuds/Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle
Summary: Various Oneshots that I've written. Please enjoy!





	Have you ever seen a raging pomeranian?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Anti curses like a sailor. Read with caution if cuss words offend you!

“Fuck you guys, I’m not short!” As if to illustrate his point, Anti punched Chase in the arm. The other ego, however, just laughed harder.

“Aw, you can almost reach my shoulder from down there!” Schneeplestein and Jackieboy snorted and hooted with laughter.

“FuCk YoU AlL!#!1*” Anti stomped over to the couch and roughly threw himself onto it. He pulled out his phone, pretending that the others’ laughter did not bother him.

“Anti, come on, we were just messin’ with you.” “Shut up.” His voice was filled with static, warning the others that he was truly angered.

“Hey man,” the superhero approached the glitching demon. “Look, if it makes you feel better, JJ is just about your height. You’re really not that short.” “Ja.” Schneep wiped the last of the tears from his face and shook his head. “Chase is shorter that Jackieboy and I. We used to tease him about it too.”

Anti said nothing, but a slight smirk appeared at the mention of Chase receiving flack. “’Sides,” Jackieboy Man shrugged, “Robbie’s shorter than you. So you’re not the shortest guy here.”

Anti snorted and was about to reply, when Marvin entered the room.

“Hey, there’s our favorite little glitch!”

Any forgiveness that Anti had had before disappeared. “I’ll show you ‘little’!!!!!” Marvin disappeared from the room, Anti in hot pursuit.

Chase turned to the other two egos. “Hey, have you ever seen a raging Pomeranian?” The trio lost themselves in another fit of laughter.


End file.
